My Munequita
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: R/B Riley thinks over his relationship with Buffy while she sleeps...


My Munequita.  
  
Rating - PG-13 for mild bad language  
Ownership - the song is owned by Santana and Joss Whedon owns all the characters from BtVs.  
Ditribution - if you like it, it's yours but ask first, por favor  
Feedback - PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
//Man, it's a hot one//  
//Like seven inches from the midday sun//  
//Well, I hear you whisper//  
//And the words melt everyone//  
//But you stay so cool//  
  
Riley looked down at Buffy. She was sleeping - for now. A long night of patrol, amongst other things, had taken it's toll. She stirred and he smiled as he heard the soft sigh as she moved closer to him in her slumber. He sighed deeply, feeling the soft rise and fall of her chest on his side as she breathed.   
  
//My Munequita//  
//My spanish harlem Mona Lisa//  
//You're my reason for reason//  
//The step in my groove//  
  
He thought of all the times they'd been through. Both good and bad. Most, he hoped, were good. But he knew he couldn't speak on her behalf. Smiling fondly, he brushed away the hair that had fallen over her face and tucked it back behind her ear. He slowly moved one arm up to fluff his pillow, but stopped as as she shifted, her head moving up from his chest to his shoulder. He brought his arm back down and wrapped it around her, feeling the security of their embrace.  
  
//And if you said//  
//This life ain't good enough//  
//I would give my world to lift you up//  
//I could change my life to better suit your mood//  
//Cause you're so smooth//  
  
She was the Slayer. The Chosen One. Well, he knew that. He'd known it for a while. He knew he couldn't even pretend to understand what she'd been through since she was summoned. Sure, he'd fought alot of demons, but most of them were minor compared to the big snake thing he'd been told the Mayor turned into on Graduation Day. He'd never defeated the Master, been killed and revived in the process and still managed to kill the son-of-a-bitch at the end. He wished he could lift the world off her shoulders when she cried and make it all better, but he couldn't. She told him she didn't want him to, either. It was all part of being the Slayer - part of the job description, she'd said.  
  
//And it's just like the ocean//  
//Under the moon//  
//Well, that's the same as the emotion//  
//That I get from you//  
//You got the kind of loving//  
//That could be so smooth//  
//Give me your heart//  
//Make it real//  
//Or else forget about it//  
  
He loved Buffy with all his heart and soul, he didn't know if she felt exactly the same way, but he knew she felt something for him - and it was more than just close friends. Life with her was, he had to admit, a bumpy ride, but as a person Buffy was ... impossible to desribe. He had never been able to find words to describe her. "Dynamic" didn't even come close, and "mind-blowingly beautiful" couldn't even scratch the surface of what he saw when he looked at her.  
  
//I'll tell you one thing//  
//Well, if you'd leave//  
//It'd be a crying shame//  
//In every breath and every word//  
//I hear your name calling me out//  
  
He didn't want to think what life would be like without her. He still didn't know how he'd lived his life before he set eyes on her. He held her closer, he didn't want to let go. Not ever. She was a part of him that, once removed, would result in his life ending. Life would be grey and meaningless without her.  
  
//You hear my rhythm on your radio//  
//And you feel the turning of//  
//The world so soft and slow//  
//It's turning you 'round and 'round//  
//And if you said//  
//This life ain't good enough//  
//I would give my world to lift you up//  
//I could change my life to better suit your mood//  
//Cause you're so smooth//  
  
Closing his eyes, he listened to the soft sounds of her breathing and her muffled heartbeat. Silently, he thanked God that he had been allowed to meet a girl as sepcial as Buffy. Then he remembered. God had nothing to do with it. Since he'd left the Initiative, Riley had learnt that was true. No matter how many times she was nearly killed, or her friends almost maimed, Buffy had never looked to God for help. Apart from the odd blasphemous comment, she never uttered a word about the so-called Supreme Being.  
  
//And it's just like the ocean//  
//Under the moon//  
//Well, that's the same as the emotion//  
//That I get from you//  
//You got the kind of loving//  
//That could be so smooth//  
//Give me your heart//  
//Make it real//  
//Or else forget about it//  
  
Slowly, he eased her head off his shoulder and turned on his side to face her. Wrapping both arms around her, he brought her closer and gently kissed the top of her head as she moved closer, hungry for the warmth.  
  
//And it's just like the ocean//  
//Under the moon//  
//Well, that's the same as the emotion//  
//That I get from you//  
//You got the kind of loving//  
//That could be so smooth//  
//Give me your heart//  
//Make it real//  
//Or else forget about it//  
  
He shifted slightly, and pulled the covers up over the two of them and tucked it in around her.  
  
//Well, go forget about it...//  
  
Feeling himself gradually drift off into unconsciousness, he felt Buffy wrap her arms around his torso and sigh deeply. He smiled, and allowed sleep to steal over him, washing away his worries and making him forget everything he knew until the sun rose the next morning.  
  
//Give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it.// 


End file.
